


Masterpiece

by Lumeriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Implied Manipulation, Implied Relationships, Prophetic Dreams, implied future incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel
Summary: Fëanáro was always alone.Then one day, Fëanáro dreamed of 'him'.Or how Fëanáro immersed himself in creating his masterpiece (no, they're not the silmarils)
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Obra Maestra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218993) by [Jadhy666 (Lumeriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Jadhy666). 



Fëanáro was always alone. He was a lonely child, with no friends to share his doubts about the world or his discoveries. His father was too busy being king and trying to forget Míriel's departure. For years, only Rúmil had time to listen to the young prince and spend hours feeding his curiosity.

Then one day, Fëanáro dreamed of ' _him'_.

In the years that followed, and as he grew up, Fëanáro saw his ‘dream elf’ again on numerous occasions. He was a warrior who crossed a sea of flames to challenge the incarnation of evil. He was a king who danced in a hall with white walls and glowing lamps. He was a father who held his children lovingly and spun in the garden while the children pretended to fly, laughing. He was a leader who led all of his people through a desert of ice, to freedom. He was a scholar who read by starlight, taking notes in neat and elegant handwriting.

The elf's visits in his dreams became frequent and Fëanáro got used to him, telling him his ideas, sharing his projects, asking him for advice ... but when he left the world of dreams, the prince returned to reality - a life in which his friend, _his lover_ , did not exist.

When Finwë married a second time, the elf's visions grew distant and Fëanáro hated the new queen more, believing her guilty of the withdrawal of his only friend. When Indis announced her pregnancy, the dreams ceased altogether.

Fëanáro did not want to meet his half-brother. Locked up in his workshop, he attempted to create gems that would recreate the blue diamond light from his friend's eyes. He attempted to return to the dream world he inhabited and searched for evidence that there was a world beyond the Light of Aman, a world from which his soulmate called to him.

He had understood it since he was a child: the elf who showed himself in his dreams was his 'soulmate'. They were destined to meet… and to change the world. He was the mind and the other was the arm that would make his ideas come true for him. However, and although in some of the dreams - the calmest and happiest - he had seen him in Tirion, Fëanáro could not find his elf no matter how much he searched between the faces, no matter how much he spied glances, no matter how much he observed in the streets and in Court.

Losing hope, admitting that perhaps it was only an illusion that he had created in his solitude, the prince of the Noldor took a wife, had children ... and stopped searching.

Then one day Fëanáro went to a dance in the royal palace. As he walked across the room, he bumped into someone. They both turned at the same time and Míriel's son found himself looking at that face that he had known since childhood, that smile that accompanied him for most of his life, those blue diamond eyes that held the promise of a thousand ice stars.

"Curufinwë, my son!" The king called gleefully as he approached. “I see you found Nolvo. He's grown up, huh?”

Fëanáro realized then that the elf before him was his half-brother - the half-brother he hadn't had an interest in meeting before, the half-brother whose birth coincided with the end of his 'beloved' visits.

The more he looked at him, the more details of his friend he discovered; but something was different. Indis’s son lacked the strength of the warrior, the desperate love of a father, the madness of the king who crossed the desert of ice and rode through the flames. As the party progressed, Fëanáro realized that these details did not exist yet, that Nolofinwë was like a rough gem that had to be polished for its true beauty to show.

The next morning, Fëanáro began his life's work: transforming Nolofinwë into the elf he had dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess at the end of this there would be a note that said something like:
> 
> 'In his cell, Melkor laughed.'


End file.
